This invention relates generally to a system and method for enhanced entry of metadata. Exemplary applications include media management and organization programs for use on computing and/or entertainment appliances and associated media files, such as audio, photo, video files, and the like.
Media management applications, such as those that are able to organize, categorize, play, and interact with media files, such as audio, photo, video files, and the like, are known in the art. For example, both Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and Apple Computer Corporation of Cupertino, Calif. have well known media management applications and or suites named, respectively, “Windows Media Player 11” and “iLife '06”.
While these known media management applications serve to provide basic media organization and interactivity functions, a need remains for an improved method of entering and using metadata associated with the media files resident in such applications in order to provide an improved user experience.